Chapter 2: Finder at BL Academy
by tagore90210fanfiction.net
Summary: When Akihito accepts the job, he sees a suspicious man bribing Kugenuma, who was caught red-handed. Who do you think this man is? You may find out now in this story.


**Title:** (Chapter 2) Finder at the BL Academy.

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito, Keita/Kazuki

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** As everyone decides to celebrate the fact that Keita was listed for getting an award, Kazuki is afraid to hurt Keita, but Keita has to know the truth. Bell Liberty Academy hires Takaba Akihito take some photo shoots of the award ceremony. When Akihito accepts the job, he sees a suspicious man bribing the vice principal. Who do you think this man is? You may find out now in this story.

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Mystery, Yaoi, Anime.

**Scene 1**

Takaba Akihito is on the phone talking with his best friend, Kou. "Oi, Akihito-chan," Kou said on the line, "What are you doing now?"

"Uh…nothing much," Akihito laughs.

"Hey, I have a little brother who is graduating from Bell Liberty Academy. His name is Genji. I would like to invite you over to his graduation party in a few months. I know it is too soon but Genji said I could anybody I want."

"Oh, how nice of him to offer! I am very happy to come over to the party. Hey I think I took some photos at the BL Academy. I caught someone red-handed with an evil plot and recorded his scheme and took photos of the man and his gang. He was planning to get some kid expelled without the chairman's permission. He made a fake letter himself and I caught him signing the signature himself."

"Good for you, Akihito! Did you send the photos to the chairman?"

"Yeah, I looked up on the computer the name of the chairman, Endo Kazuki. And I successfully updated the photos and the recorded audio and sent it to him by email."

"Endo Kazuki, the chairman! I will try to remember that. Take care of yourself! Talk to you later. Bye!"

After such a long conversation, Takaba receives a call from Bell Liberty Academy. "Moshi Moshi!"

"Takaba Akihito?" said a voice on the line, "This is the secretary working for the Riji-chou of Bell Liberty Academy. The Riji-chou has asked me to send an invitation to you by phone to the Awards Ceremony this coming Saturday at 6:30pm. We would love for you to take some photos of the students who are receiving awards and the party."

**Scene 2**

At the Bell Liberty Academy, Everyone is celebrating the success Keita has made throughout his junior year. Shunsuke put his arm over Keita's shoulder. "So Keita-chan, I cannot wait to see what you will receive at the awards ceremony." "Just be patient," Keita replied, "I don't know exactly what I will receive." "Oh, Honey," Naruse-san shouted excitedly, "Is that from tennis? I always looked at how well you were doing. You trusted your own luck." He embraces Keita and lifts him off the floor and spins him around, blushing Keita, "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Meanwhile at the administration building, Kazuki is arguing with Kugenuma in a vicious temper shouting "How dare you! Someone had spotted you at the building making a false letter to expel Keita out of the school. First you come in intruding in my academy when I kicked you out of the job for your schemes on Keita and at the MVP battle. And now you develop another scheme, making him think that he is not worthy of the school. GET OUT NOW!"

As Kugenuma stumbles out of the building in anger that he was caught red handed, a man approaches him. Akihito sees this and with his camera, he follows Kugenuma and the man to the corner and out of the BL Academy across the streets. Then, Takaba catches them in a private conversation. "I'm sorry, sir!" Kugenuma says, "I'm afraid that our plan has been foiled. About this fake letter and imposter plot to pretend that I'm the chairman." Another man says, "I see. Now I will forgive you just this once." Takaba snaps two photos of Kugenuma. He looks at the man next to Kugenuma, he could recognize him. Black long hair, looking so feminine with long eyelashes, eye shadow, rose lips. Akihito's eyes widened, "It's…F…Feilong?!"

He grabs a few snapshots at Feilong when suddenly his eyes turn as if they are going to see Akihito. He runs away, believing that he escaped them. "Sir," Kugenuma asks, "Who is this man who stalked me and took photos of me?" Feilong grins his lips in a smile, "Hmm? That kid…I think I could recognize him well. Just leave it to me, I'll find out who it is and that catch that little brat."

Akihito runs back to the Bell Liberty Academy campus and rushes into the building, where the Riji-chou usually works. Banging on the doors, Akihito cries "Someone let me in. HELP! HELP!" Kauru, Omi, and Kazuki in the building hear a cry for help. Kauru rushes to the door to open it and he sees Akihito collapsing in his arms, "Daijouka?" he cries.

**Scene 3**

Kauru brings Takaba into the administration room, where he pours water on the towel and wipes the towel on Takaba. Omi finds the camera, belonging to Akihito as Kazuki approaches him. "What is this you're holding?" he asks.

Omi replies "It's a camera, duh!"

"No, no, I mean inside the camera."

"I don't know."

They inspect the camera together, sniping through the new photographs; Akihito took for everyone to see. Kazuki widens his eyes when he sees Feilong in the photos bribing Kugenuma for his schemes that failed. "T-That man," Kazuki cries "that boy…he took the photos of Kugenuma and exposed that long-haired bastard through the photos." He jogs over to the room where Kauru is helping Takaba sober. Akihito's eye flutter and they fully open. "Where am I?" He asks. "Yokata," Kauru replies "you're still okay." Akihito turns his head, sees Kazuki entering the room, and pushes his upper body up. "Are you that photographer?" Kazuki asks, "I saw those photos of Kugenuma with his henchmen and with that long-haired psychopath."

"Hai, I am the one," Akihito responds, "Who might you be, sir?"

"I am the chairman, Endo Kazuki. My grandfather asked me to inherit all of the position as a chairman of Bell Liberty Academy. About the invitation to the award's ceremony, you must be…Takaba Akihito?"

"Hai."

"I would love to thank you for all your heroic aspects in the exposure of the truth. I have been so worried about my dear beloved friend, Itou Keita. He was a target for Kugenuma, who really wanted to make Keita leave the school to break me apart. So, when I finish my papers, I will send you some paycheck for your outstanding reward."

"Nah, it's not important."

"But you've done something like a hero should. At the award's ceremony, I would really love for you to meet my friend Keita, he is very social and he has such a good heart-"

Suddenly, everyone hears a bang on the door several times. "OPEN THE DOOR!" a voice shouts. Akihito cries "It's that Feilong, the long-haired you know what." Kazuki says "Omi, Kauru, hide Akihito in the room, lock the door and don't let that man come and catch him!" Kauru and Omi lock and guard the door, while Kazuki rushes to open the door. "Gomenasai, sir!" Feilong calmly says, "Did you happen to see this blonde haired photographer?"

"Sorry, sir," Kazuki responds "this is no place for gangsters. We don't open this academy, not even this building to any intruders. Just get out of here."

"So you want to try to kick me out of this place," Feilong hisses. He pulls out a gun and aims it at Kazuki's chest, "tell me where he is or I will kill you."

Kazuki lifts his hand and grabs Feilong's right hand, holding a gun, and wrestles with Feilong to protect Akihito. Untimely, Feilong's left hand raises and powerfully hits Kazuki's spine, paralyzing him. He takes his gun and shoots Kazuki's stomach. Feilong storms into the building to look for Takaba. Growing frustrated from this entire search, he leaves the building. A door creaks open, Kauru peaks his head out to look for the intruder and he says, "Yokata, the coast is clear, don't be afraid!"

Akihito is so relieved and excited; he storms through Kauru and out of the door. However he sees Kazuki wounded at the door and rushes to see him. "Riji-chou," He cries, "Daijouka?" He pulls out his cellphone and calls the emergency department. "Hello," he cries, "there is a wounded man at Bell Liberty School. I could see the gunshot wound on his stomach. He's bleeding and…he's going to die, please help. The man who shot him is…"

Suddenly, Feilong comes up from behind and grabs Akihito, kicking him in the tummy and knocking him out. "Now I've gotcha." Says Feilong with an evil giggle, "Think you can try and escape me, huh?" He carries the limp Akihito in his arms and carries him away.

**Scene 4**

Asami is in his limousine, when he sees a scene at Bell Liberty Academy, an ambulance, paramedics, firetrucks, and police cars at the scene. We have got Kugenuma getting arrested and charged into one of the police cars. There is Keita crying, "Kazuki, Kazuki. Please don't die. Please!" The paramedics take Kazuki away on the ambulance and they drive off to the hospital. Asami enters the scene and approaches Omi and Kauru. "What's happened?" He cries.

"Horrible, sir," Omi replies "the Riji-chou of Bell Liberty Academy has been shot."

"Where's Akihito?"

"He has been kidnapped. He was trying to call for help when suddenly this black long-haired jerk surprised him and took him away."

"I am going off to find him. Do not leave the scene!"

Asami runs back into the limousine to drive off to find Akihito. "Oh, my love," He cries, "Akihito, please don't let me lose you!"

To be continued…

**So, how will Asami find his dear wife? Is Kazuki going to make it to the hospital or will he die? Let's find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
